


Beginning of Nightmares

by DnAStories



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Haunting, M/M, cosmic horror, creatures of darkness, investigator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnAStories/pseuds/DnAStories
Summary: It is a prelude, kind of story to a longer running fic I am working on at the moment about Ciel being a paranormal investigator at college. It's Ciel's first weeks at college and him getting his new crush. It is made for Sebasciel Autumn week hosted by @griever-bit-my-finger & @robstarfan666





	Beginning of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't too impressed by this one, I dunno, could be better but I've been busy/stressed with time. I'm sorry if its a bit off, but I hope you enjoy the weird investigator horror fic.

It was the start of Ciel's first semester and sleep was a luxury he couldn't obtain. It was no fault of his own, he made sure he was laying down before midnight, but vivid dreams, almost visons were constant, and each one was a horrible scene. Creatures of unknown origin crawled out of the forests they hide into inside his mind, as he was shown clear images of their destruction.

Ciel finally got out of bed after trying to shake the horrors away. He checked his phone, it read 4:43 AM. He dropped his pajamas and looked at himself in the mirror, mostly at his ever-present dark circles that sat under his eyes. It was one of his few flaws but it was the most prominent. He got into the shower letting the warm water run down his body, spending time processing the visions he was plagued with. He got them when he was younger, in middle school. It nearly caused him to go insane at that young age but one day they just stopped, he never knew why.

"Why now? Why me of all people? I just wish I could know if it's real or not, then maybe I could do something about it." Ciel thought to himself, leaning against the wall of the tiled shower. There has to be something he could do to stop the nightmares.

Ciel watched the sun creep over the horizon as he sipped his coffee on the porch of his apartment. The cool autumn breeze tousled his hair, the hair he spent a good couple of minutes making just right. He just pulled the fluffy blanket around him closer, sipping steaming coffee. This year would be hell if he couldn't get enough sleep, Ciel was smart, and a good student but that can bring you so far without sleep. "Oh well, caffeine addictions help plenty" The thought didn't comfort him but gave him enough energy to get to class, which is all he needed.

The first two classes weren't terrible, he had three classes that day, which was a bit rough an hour each but it's doable. He sat down in the second row from the processor, reading a novel about a noble thrust into an interstellar war. It was an odd book about an odd universe of massive gothic style ships, massive scale, and spectacle, but it was enjoyable none the less. He could've handled the class no problem until he recognized the man who sat next to him. He pulled out his phone to frantically text Lizzy.

"I believe the gods or demons or whatever are very fucking angry with me." He texted to her. A very stressed minute passed before he got a response.

"Alright, what is it this time dork ass my class just ended."

"The guy, the super cute one who was in the orientation with me sat next to me."

"The one you very obviously flirted with?"

"First off shut up, second off yes and help me!"

"Just say hello, maybe don't flirt this time. You can go a whole conversation without being a disaster gay."

"And you can help me for once instead of sitting and laughing at me"

"Yeah but it's not as fun!"

Ciel stuffed his phone back into his pants with a huff. He glanced over to the raven-haired stud of a man who made his knees weak. He stared for a good minute. He had to say something so he doesn't look unbelievably awkward.

"H-Hey you're Sebastian right?" his voice quivered a little, trying to grab onto something worth saying.

"Yeah, you're Ciel, from orientation right?" His cool demeanor made this much harder than it should've been.

"Yeah! I'm glad I know someone in this class. Maybe we can exchange notes or whatever."

"Yeah, sounds good, we can help each other study."

Ciel nodded, smiling now. They arranged a day to get together for coffee and to exchange notes. Ciel hoped that it could be a jumping point for a relationship, but he knew it was a ghost of a chance. They exchanged the casual chatter, boring talk really. "what's your major? what do ya like? do you watch this show?" Bullshit chitchat everyone does, boring as hell, till something peaked his attention.

"Do you like spooky stuff? Ghosts and what not?"

This took Ciel by surprise, he knew Sebastian was goth or punk but he didn't know he was this goth. "Oh yeah, I read a lot about it, always had an interest."

Sebastian looked down at him with a sly smile. "Good to Know"

Ciel swallowed sharply, "the hell does that mean? He really is spooky, is he one of those goth guys who fuck in a cemetery, which isn't a bad idea but like I want a heads up first," He thought to himself trying to keep a composed look.

The class finally ended, and Ciel walked with Sebastian to the bus stop. Ciel had asked more questions about the creatures and demons Sebastian said he knew about, and their descriptions matched the ones in his nightmares. There was something else about Sebastian Ciel wanted to know, needed to know. It was just an odd feeling of something more he couldn't put his finger on. They rode separate buses so Ciel decided that was enough of being inquisitive for one day.

The strangest thing happened to him that night however, the nightmares went away. They were gone for a week, every day since he met up with Sebastian. It was a good week, up until the night before his, "not date" that he called it and had to keep telling Lizzy.

Ciel awoke in the middle of the night as if it was a trance, the room had a spectral orange look to it as if there was light from somewhere when it was the middle of the night. He grabbed his journal, which he used to keep up with the dates and tasks and what happened during the day and scribbled something harsh into it. It cut deep into the paper with black streaking marks, he didn't know what he was writing just his body moved by itself. He held the paper out, it read "Corruption has soaked the soil, sapping all good life from these groves - let us burn out this evil." He felt his eyes roll back and he passed out.

The next morning he woke up from his alarm reminding him of his "not date". He got ready for the day putting on his shorts and blue buttondown with little red flowers on it. He was in the middle of getting his eye makeup done, something he had gotten skilled with to cover up his dark circles when he remembered the night. The haunting feelings and horrific writings filled his head. He ran over to his journal, but the page was missing, torn out from where it should've been. He felt his hands get clammy and wiped them off on his shorts.

Ciel did his best to forget the night, to focus on Sebastian. Not crushing on Sebastian but the stuff they were going to talk about, he made sure to remember that not the details of his handsome face and a strong jaw that he wanted to plant his lips on. He shook his head again to wave away the thoughts, but the words "Disaster Gay" filled his head in Lizzy's playful and teasing voice.

He went into the quaint cafe, a favorite of his that he found coming up to the college town that summer. It had potted plants scattered around, succulents on the tables, and looked as if it was a refurbished house from the 1920s. It was cute, and their coffee was just to Ciel's liking, sweet and strong like himself. He found Sebastian sitting at a table, sipping a cup of strong coffee with a hint of milk.

Ciel sat down, pulling out the notes he took from last class, but Sebastian stopped him. "I am more curious about your night last night, how was that?"

Goosebumps rose up Ciel's back to his neck, he could hear his heart in his ears thump away, the droning thump unrelenting thump. His lips quivered, trying to get out an answer. "You... you were there? How do you know?"

"Because Ciel, I was told you were important from the same thing that was giving you nightmares. You know how you can stop them right?"

Ciel shook his head, trying to take deep breaths to keep his composure. "You have to go out and stop them, the things you are seeing are happening, every single one of them. You can follow your dreams, the nightmares and go to end them. Now I have to leave you with your friend Ciel. He doesn't know the other half of himself." After saying this Sebastian's eyes glowed red and had snake-like pupils and faded back to the calm grey eyes he knew before.

"Hey, Ciel what happened? Did you see a ghost or something?"

"Or something..." He said his voice trailing off. It took Ciel a minute to figure out that Sebastian wasn't all there when he spoke to him like that, he saw his eyes change when he asked about the night, that the other one, the other Sebastian was the thing Ciel knew about and was needing to know. But now Ciel had a new task a new mission, to go out and end the dark creatures. He let that be shoved to the back of his mind for the day.

The coffee was spiced with pumpkin and autumn flavors, it was the only thing keeping Ciel in reality at the moment, that and Sebastian's conversation about Salem, they had just moved from the ghost stories each one had experienced. He enjoyed and was glad that Sebastian had an interest in it too.

"You're interesting yourself, Sebastian," Ciel said leaning forward to sip on his coffee, not looking away from Sebastian's cool grey eyes.

Sebastian smiled a sly smile as he leaned in himself. "Is that so? Coming from the boy who has seen ghosts several times through his life. I wonder what keeps your interests in me."

"Maybe you will find out." Ciel gave a wink, finishing his coffee.


End file.
